Love For Mother Earth
by lianclouds
Summary: "Tapi ini bukan buatku, ini buat bumi. Kau cinta bumi kan?" tanya Heechul di luar dugaan./"Iya, aku cinta bumi," kata Kyuhyun akhirnya, "di mana ada kau di dalamnya." Batin Kyuhyun./KyuChul/GS , OOC/


_Love For Mother Earth_  
_Main Cast : Kyuhyun, Heechul_  
_cast: Jung Yunho (Kyuhyun's Friend), Siwon (Ketua Osis), Lee Bo Young (Heechul's Mother)_  
_Genre : Earth, Romance, Friendship_  
_type: one shoot_

**_Love For Mother Earth_**

**__****_Sudah seminggu ini Shappire blue high school mengadakan aksi hijau di lingkungan sekolah. Banyak juga yang mendukung, namun yang tamSeongsaenim cuek dan ogah-ogahan juga tidak kalah jumlahnya. _**

**"_Apa tidak ada kerjaan lain." Iitulah pendapat yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, ia termasuk ke kelompok yang terkesan tidak peduli dengan aksi go green di sekolahnya.  
Ketika jam istirahat dimulai, Heechul memilih berkeliling mengingatkan teman-temannya untuk membuang bungkus makanan mereka ke tempat sampah yang sudah disediakan. Ia bahkan menjelaskan untuk membuang sampah ke tong sesuai jenis sampahnya.  
Kyuhyun sedang asyik mengunyah kripik kentangnya ketika melihat Heechul seommak wara-wiri mengingatkan orang-orang.  
"Sok peduli sekali dia dengan lingkungan!" cibir Kyuhyun di hadapan teman-teman segengnya.  
"Katanya, dia yang mengusulkan aksi hijau di sekolah kita," sahut Yunho, teman Kyuhyun yang juga apatis akan aksi cinta bumi di Shappire blue high school ini. _**

**"_Oh ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang sosok di seberangnya dengan sinis.  
"Kyuhyun, Aku dengar dia menjomblo. Aneh ya? Padahal Heechul cantik sekali, kan?" sahut Yunho, yang kedengaran tidak nyambung.  
"Maksud kamu apa, Yunho?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal. Ia merasa tersindir, karena sudah hampir lulus SMA masih belum juga mendapatkan seseorang yang spesial di hatinya. Seseorang yang tidak cuma cantik fisiknya tapi juga cantik hatinya. Padahal dia sudah dikenal sebagai namja yang paling banyak fansnya, sayangnya dari fans yang berjeomman itu dia belum juga menemukan yang dicarinya. yeoja yang mengejarnya kebanyakan hanya tertarik dengan harta dan tampilan fisiknya saja. Ia ingin seseorang yang tidak melihat itu semua dari dirinya, ia ingin seseorang yang bisa membuatnya lebih baik. _**

**_Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengutarakan kriteria yeoja idamannya ini ke siapapun, termasuk yunho sahabatnya sejak kelas satu. Somehow, ia merasa sulit mendapatkan yeoja dengan kriteria itu dengan reputasinya sekarang—tukang bikin onar, sering skip pelajaran, hobi nongkrong di kantin, dan selalu skeptis terhadap semua kegiatan sekolah. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan impiannya itu rapat-rapat, entah kapan harus deommaka. Mungkin bila sudah menemukan yang tepat.  
Tanpa terasa bel masuk berbunyi. Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas.  
"Ayo kita ke kelas. Sekarang pelajarannya Ahn Jae Wook Seongsaenim. Aku tidak mau kena skorsing lagi," ajak Kyuhyun pada Yunho sambil meninggalkan bungkusan bekas kripik kentang dan kaleng Cola-nya di atas meja kantin.  
Ketika berbalik, ada yang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Refleks ia berbalik kembali dan menemukan sosok yang membuat mood-nya tidak enak akhir-akhir ini. _**

**"_Kalau sudah selesai makan dan minum, bungkus plastik sama kalengnya tolong deommaang ke tong sampah," ujar Heechul ramah sembari menyodorkan bungkus kripik kentang dan kaleng Cola yang tadi ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Kyuhyun.  
Merasa disulut amarahnya, Kyuhyun mengambil bungkus plastik dan kaleng di tangan Heechul dengan kasar lalu membuangnya ke tong sampah di dekat kantin.  
"Puas?" kata Kyuhyun jutek sambil menatap Heechul penuh amarah. Berikutnya ia pergi menyusul teman-teman segengnya yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke kelas.  
Heechul memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. She's wondering, apa yang sudah diperbuatnya sampai membuat Kyuhyun sedemikian marah kepadanya. Seingatnya, Kyuhyun memang terkenal sebagai tukang pembuat onar meski anehnya teman-teman yeojanya banyak yang ngefans gara-gara tampang Kyuhyun yang good looking. Namun, dia dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah bermasalah sebelumnya.  
Sang mentari perlahan beranjak ke sisi lain bumi, membuat pemandangan menjadi bersemu jingga dan meninggalkan kesan hangat. Usai main tenis bersama ayahnya, Kyuhyun yang sedang menikmati segarnya jus jeruk dingin dari kulkas menyambar majalah Bunda yang tergeletak di ruang tengah, majalah yang memuat tentang pola hidup sehat, penyakit populer, info-info kesehatan sampai kondisi bumi saat ini. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun tertarik untuk membaca sebuah artikel mengenai Global Warming. Judul artikel itu "Bumi sedang Koma", Kyuhyun penasaran mengenai isinya. Menurutnya, mana ada benda mati yang bisa mengalami koma. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu sendiri apa yang dimaksud penulis dengan mencantumkan judul yang tidak rasional menurutnya itu._**

Sementara itu, sore-sore begini sudah menjadi hobi Heechul untuk menyirami tanaman-tanaman kesayangannya di belakang rumahnya. Kebetulan eommanya juga hobi merawat tanaman, terutama bunga Anggrek. Sehingga terkadang Heechul pun berkebun berdua bersama eommanya, seperti sore hari ini.  
Sambil menyirami pot-pot, Heechul bercerita tentang kejadian di sekolah hari ini. Mengenai temannya yang diperingatkan untuk membuang sampah malah marah-marah dan membuatnya sedikit ketakutan karena tatapan matanya yang tajam. 

**"_Apa kau yakin tidak pernah membuat temenmu itu marah sebelumnya?" tanya eomma sambil menyemprot air ke koleksi Anggreknya yang digantung-gantung di bawah net khusus green house.  
"Aduh, eomma. Aku selalu berusaha menghindari konflik dari dia. Dia itu terkenal bad boy di sekolah, eomma kan tahu aku paling benci membuat masalah. Sebisa mungkin aku menghidari masalah," terang Heechul.  
"Iya, eomma mengerti. Tapi usulmu tentang program go green itu, apa semua setuju? Kau yakin tidak ada yang merasa kontra dengan usulmu itu, Heechul? Biasanya, setelah sebuah pendapat muncul, pro dan kontra pasti akan mengikuti berikutnya."  
Heechul pun seperti tersadarkan, selama ini ia mengira usulnya untuk mencanangkan program go green di sekolah bakal mulus-mulus saja. Apalagi ia mendapat persetujuan langsung dari Kepala Sekolah, tanpa mengajukan proposal lewat OSIS terlebih dahulu. Ia menganggap, ini kan program untuk kebaikan, bukan program hura-hura yang cuma menghabiskan duit, pasti banyak yang mendukungnya. eomma seolah baru saja menunjukkan bahwa beberapa pihak, sekecil apapun jumlahnya, pasti ada yang kontra.  
"Tapi… Kyuhyun paling cuek dengan kegiatan sekolah," gumam Heechul sambil menerawang.  
"Namanya Kyuhyun? Dia seorang namja, Heechul?" tanya eomma dengan raut excited. Heechul mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan eomma.  
"Mungkin dia menaruh hati padamu, Heechul. namja itu suka usil kalau lagi naksir yeoja," goda eomma yang langsung membuat pipi Heechul bersemu kemerahan._**

**_Esoknya di sekolah, Sang Ketua OSIS, Siwon, tengah sibuk menata pot tanaman yang kini menghiasi teras depan ruang OSIS. Heechul yang sedang melintas pun tertarik untuk menikmati pemandangan baru di sekolahnya ini.  
"Wah, pemandangan di sini jadi segar!" ujar Heechul sambil membantu memindahkan pot-pot kecil berisi bunga.  
"Iya, aku juga meletakkannya hampir di teras semua ruangan. Masih baru sebagian sih, sisanya datang nanti siang. Kau mau membantu?" Siwon membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang agak melorot usai membungkuk menata pot-pot tadi.  
"Ya, tentu saja!" ujar Heechul bersemangat. Ini kesempatan bisa memandang sang Ketua OSIS dari dekat, diam-diam dia naksir teman sekelasnya ini.  
Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang, melintas di depan ruang OSIS, di mana Siwon dan Heechul sibuk membawa pot-pot tanaman ke depan ruang guru yang ada di sebelah ruang OSIS.  
Tak sengaja lengan Kyuhyun menyenggol bahu Heechul sampai pot bunga yang ada di tangannya terjatuh dan pecah.  
"Oops… mian." Spontan Kyuhyun minta mian.  
Begitu mendapati Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sebelahnya, raut wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi keras.  
"Maumu sebenarnya apa sih? Aku tau kau tidak mendukung aksi go green di sekolah ini, tapi tidak perlu bikin kacau seperti ini!" semprot Heechul.  
Kyuhyun bingung harus menjawab apa, karena ia benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukannya. "mian aku tidak sengaja melakukannya! Kau jangan asal menuduh!" seru Kyuhyun akhirnya dan menghambur pergi meninggalkan Heechul yang masih kesal akan perbuatannya barusan.  
"Sudah menjatuhkan, tidak membantu merapikan!" Heechul ngomel-ngomel sambil membersihkan pecahan pot.  
"Sudah, tidak apa-apa, Heechul," kata Siwon sembari membantu Heechul.  
"mian ya, Siwon," balas Heechul dengan nada tidak enak hati.  
Siwon tersenyum memaklumi.  
"Aku dengar pot-pot ini dananya dari kau pribadi ya?" tanya Heechul ketika pot yang pecah selesai dibersihkan. Siwon agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Heechul.  
"Kau dengar dari mana, Heechul?" tanya Siwon tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Ia pura-pura merapikan pot di samping kakinya.  
"Ya… dari anak-anak. Tapi memang bener kan?" Heechul menatap Siwon intense.  
Siwon tidak langsung menjawab, ia memutuskan untuk meletakkan pot terakhirnya dulu. "Cuma sedikit rasa terima kasih kepada bumi saja, Heechul. Tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kau yang sudah berani mempelopori aksi go green ini. Kau hebat sekali!"  
Pipi Heechul bersemu merah dipuji begitu. Dalam hati ia membatin, Siwon tidak cuma tampan, pintar dan populer, ia juga berhati emas. Kalau dibandingin dengan Kyuhyun, bagaikan bumi dan langit. Yah meskipun sama-sama tampan dan populer, tapi Siwon jelas punya nilai plus._**

Hari ini akan diadakan Green Day, dimana semua warga sekolah diwajibkan untuk ikut kerja bakti membersihkan sekolah dan menanam beberapa pohon di halaman sekolah yang sebelumnya gersang.  
Heechul tamSeongsaenim lebih bersemangat hari ini, mata bulatnya berbinar-binar indah, memancarkan kecantikannya. Ia tampak sibuk menanam tanaman hias di pot besar di teras depan kelasnya bersama beberapa teman sekelasnya.  
"Heechul," tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya. 

**"_Ya?" ujar Heechul sembari berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya. Ketika melihat sosok yang berdiri di depannya, Ia mengira yang memanggilnya tadi adalah Siwon. Namun nyatanya yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui saat ini.  
"Aku memang tidak bisa beli pot-pot tanaman untuk menghias sekolah seperti Siwon," ujar Kyuhyun dengan raut serius.  
Heechul yang tadinya ingin langsung marah, berpikir dua kali untuk benar-benar melakukannya. _**

**"_Tapi aku punya ini untukmu, Heechul. maafkan aku ya?" Kyuhyun menyodorkan sebuah pot bunga kepada Heechul. "Ini sebagai ganti pot yang sudah aku pecahkan kemarin."  
Heechul menerima pot bunga itu ragu, ia masih tidak percaya Kyuhyun berubah 180 derajat begini.  
"Well, thanks." kata Heechul sambil tersenyum, menimbulkan gejolak aneh di perut lawan bicaranya.  
"Tapi ini bukan buatku, ini buat bumi. Kau cinta bumi kan?" tanya Heechul di luar dugaan. Kyuhyun sempat tidak sadar dengan maksud perkataan Heechul, namun kemudian ia tersenyum penuh arti.  
"Iya, aku cinta bumi," kata Kyuhyun akhirnya, "di mana ada kau di dalamnya." Batin Kyuhyun.  
Tiba-tiba Heechul menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya mengambil pot-pot berukuran agak besar di suatu sudut di depan kelasnya. Ia minta Kyuhyun membantunya mengangkat pot-pot itu bersamanya, karena ia tak kuat mengangkatnya sendirian. Kyuhyun pun menyanggupi permintaan Heechul.  
Somehow Kyuhyun merasa inilah saatnya membuka kembali impiannya yang sudah ia pendam rapat-rapat itu.  
I think I found her, batin Kyuhyun._**

**_TAMAT_**


End file.
